


戒「中4」

by iburl



Category: jlb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl
Summary: 其实这一章算是过渡章，反正写得不是很顺手，麻烦大家勉为其难凑合看看。
Kudos: 6





	戒「中4」

毕男又在看《Julie and Julia》，这一回是在圣彼得堡的机场酒店看这部电影。她穿着浴袍靠在房间的大床上托着iPad看屏幕闪烁，房间的灯没有开，暖风机嗡嗡地响着，吃了一半的红菜汤还散发着独具俄罗斯风格的味道，和床头冒着热气的英式红茶交相辉映。

为什么要看这部电影，简而言之是为了等刘长健从莫斯科飞到圣彼得堡来。等待的时间总是漫长的，她百无聊赖，那本《格列佛游记》终于被她读到快要结束，她失了继续读下去的兴趣，把书随意地扔到床角。她从箱子里翻出iPad，打开视频网站的已下载区，唯一一部下载好的电影名字映入眼帘，她又想起了那天在梁栋家所发生的一切，以及那道红酒炖牛肉。

其实这道菜该叫勃艮第炖牛肉才是，这是一道法国名菜，毕男第一次听说是和丈夫度蜜月的某一天晚上，她因为一部电影了解到了这道名菜。说起来，她的丈夫在结婚初期还算是对她百依百顺，蜜月依了她选在了那时候还在蜜月地鄙视链中层的东南亚海岛，可是她的丈夫在蜜月的每一天都没有停下工作，无论是碧水白沙还是大胸比基尼都无法把她的丈夫的眼神从电脑屏幕前移开。那次蜜月，应该是她第一次后悔结婚。

于是那天晚上，她终于受不了丈夫对着电脑高谈阔论，也不想冲着举着手机来回踱步的丈夫发一些毫无作用的牢骚，可为了消磨时间，她只好一个人抱着电脑在床上翻电影看，也不知怎么的，或许是这部电影的名字实在太独特，她下意识就点开了这部电影，没想到为了等丈夫工作结束再共进晚餐而肚子空空如也的她就这么莫名其妙地选择了一部美食片。

说是美食片，讲述的也是爱情故事。诚如电影名称，讲的是两位分别名叫朱莉和茱莉娅的截然不同却又极其相似的女性的婚姻生活故事。电影的开头，先简单介绍了朱莉。朱莉是一位政府部门的小职员，每天负责接听市民的电话，住在披萨店的二层，和丈夫埃里克相互依靠。朱莉的时间被工作占据，被抱怨填满，她被早已纷纷高升的朋友嘲笑称是迷茫一代，她的生活唯有一个发泄口——烹饪。

故事每当至此，她都会翻找出零食吃，看着电影中朱莉快乐地做着巧克力派，她也跟着笑得甜丝丝的。她吃着从minibar拿出来的小零食，想起后来有一次她终于和空闲下来的丈夫一起窝在沙发上看这部电影时，当她吃着巧克力蛋糕笑着看电影的时候，丈夫拿走了她端在手上的蛋糕盘，开始同她接吻。那时的她是幸福的，也是快乐的，生活就像朱莉做的那份巧克力奶油派，稳定又甜蜜。

而故事的另一为主人公—— 茱莉娅，身份背景则和朱莉截然相反。她是另一个时代的一位官太太，住在别墅里，整日无所事事，只需要打理好这个家就行。茱莉娅为了消磨时间，在她心爱的丈夫保罗送给她一部法文烹饪书以后，决定报一个厨师班学习。她努力又用功，在尽管全是男性的厨师班里，她也很快出师，甚至决定出一本专门给美国人看的法餐书。

茱莉娅是幸福的，她的丈夫非常爱她，哪怕茱莉娅为了练习刀工在家里切洋葱堆成山他也给予鼓励，每天中午在茱莉娅给他做完饭后都给她一个满满爱意的亲吻，他们就连短暂的分别前也要牵着手一起出门。毕男觉得，这个光头的男人，眼神温柔、举止体贴、对妻子无限度的包容，这大概就是最好的爱情。

可是毕男每次在感叹爱情美好的同时，都会在剧情进行到此处摁下暂停键。因为她很羡慕茱莉娅，因为她想要这样的生活，因为她没有这样的爱情。老话常说，知足常乐，道理是没错，人总该知足，比如虽然毕男的丈夫事业越来越成功，从异地出差发展成异国出差，他们不再是每周短暂的亲昵，而是每个月你出门我才归，但换一个角度想，她的丈夫总会在出门归来时给她带礼物，最开始是香水和首饰，后来是奢侈品牌新款的包。可她想要的并非这些，她想要的是丈夫的陪伴，在仅有的休息日里，两人能坐下来安安静静地吃一餐饭，说说工作和生活的琐碎趣事。这是他们结婚前普通的不能再普通的日常，也是结婚后的难上加难的奢望。

不是她不知足，是她觉得她突然间就一无所有了，她不知道该如何知足。如果可以，或许年轻十岁的她会许愿用一瓶瓶从未开封的香水和首饰换丈夫少一些应酬和出差，用一件件蒙上防尘布后再也没有揭开来的名牌包换丈夫的西装肩头不再有蹭上的粉底、衬衣领口不再有口红痕迹。可她并非是年轻十岁的她，如今她早已看淡这些，但凡可以维系现在的关系，让双方父母放心，她可以装作不知道，也可以装作看不见，就让爱情死到那个他们婚后唯一一次同看电影的那个晚上。

[刘机长：开门]

手机振动打乱了毕男的思绪，她看了一眼手机消息，把iPad放到床侧起身去开门。

“我泡了红茶，你要不要喝一杯。”

毕男先给刘长健开了门，在刘长健带着一身冷气进屋时回身从烧好的热水壶里倒热水到杯子里。刘长健脱了外套便接过毕男递给他的茶杯，他捧着热水暖了暖冻红的手，才坐到床尾把杯中的热茶一饮而尽。

“你买回程的机票了么？”

毕男从刘长健的手里拿走空了的杯子搁到桌子上，突然有些慌，她不知道该说些什么或是做些什么来缓解刘长健突然而来的尴尬，她只能问一个或许是最应该问的问题，毕竟刘长健之前应该买了从莫斯科飞墨尔本的机票。

“买了，比你早飞10分钟到重庆。”

“你不回墨尔本？”

“去梁栋家。”

刘长健向后一仰躺到了床上，他连轴转的腰终于因此舒坦了一些，他拿起手边上的那本《格列佛游记》翻了翻又搁下，又拿起不远处放着的iPad。他点了一下屏幕，原来她是在看电影等他，巧的是这部电影他也看过。

“好看么？”刘长健坐起来，看向和他保持着安全距离的她。

“还不错，看了很多遍了。”

“Julia,you are the butter to my bread,and the breath to my life.”

“你竟然也看过？”

毕男走近刘长健，坐到他身边，当这部电影最有名的台词从刘长健的口中说出后，毕男突然愿意卸下所有的心防和伪装，她突然觉得自己没必要这么矫情地要在此时和刘长健装模做样的划清界限。何况中国不是一直有句老话么？来都来了。

“很惊讶么？很早以前看过。”刘长健是陪太太看的，美名其曰是增进感情。但感情增进的前提是有感情基础，可他们没有。所以电影播放初期，刘长健的身板直直的挺着，剧情不断推进，他也依然没有放松下来，直到他的太太悄无声息地睡着了，他才松快了些，安安静静地看完一整部电影。这可能是他这些年看的唯一一部轻松愉悦的爱情片，他虽不想承认，但他确实在最后湿了眼眶，他切切实实是被电影中的爱情打动了。

“我以为你们男人都不愿意看这种片子。”

“所以你的红酒炖牛肉是和朱莉学的？”

“是。”

这道著名的红酒炖牛肉算是推动这部影片情节发展的一个转折点。故事在分别介绍完两位主人公后便说起了二人之间的联系。其实这两位主人公甚至并非生活在一个时代，她们之间仅有的联系便是那部茱莉娅写的法餐书。

朱莉是在丈夫的建议下决定撰写美食博客的，她选择了茱莉娅所写的那本美食书，在博客上郑重其事地写下她要在365天内完成茱莉娅所撰的524道菜谱。 最开始，朱莉完成得很好，不仅餐食做得出色，博客也很出彩，她很快拥有了忠实的读者，甚至还有读者给她寄来调料，她和她的丈夫一起分享喜悦。但是后来，在朱莉三十岁那天，她挑战了奶油焗龙虾这道大菜，她在蒸龙虾的时候出现了失误，不过好在她的丈夫为她解决了一切，并且送给她了一条她非常崇拜的茱莉娅在美食视频中带的珍珠项链。

这是朱莉的30岁，或许只是住在逼仄的小楼中，每天被市民的投诉烦扰，但她有烹饪美食的热情，撰写博客的兴趣，她还有丈夫的无限支持，她是真真正正诠释了那句唯有爱与美食不可辜负。

毕男恰巧是把情节停到此处，她突然有个念头，她想和刘长健一起把这部影片看完。

“你还想再看一遍么？”

“我先去洗个澡。”

刘长健起身往浴室走，走到一半又折回来，弯腰低头亲了亲毕男的额头，然后趁着毕男突然无措地脸红时，立刻带着满意的笑容溜之大吉。这是他想了好久的人，终于还是在这一年即将过去之时，见到了。他有一些雀跃，像是回到了二十岁。

“嗯？你洗完了？”毕男睁开眼睛，刘长健的脸近在眼前，他正帮她盖上被子。她想起来她在等他的时候是随意地躺在被子上玩手机，也许是不知不觉就睡着了。

“电影还看么？”刘长健拿胳膊支着脑袋侧着躺在毕男的旁边问她。

“看完吧。”毕男重新坐起来，把被刘长健搁回床头的iPad重新打开放到两人中间。

电影继续，此时剧情开始有了变化，朱莉新尝试的菜品开始经历一次又一次的失败，她气愤得尖叫和怒骂，愤怒的情绪无端地波及到了一次次安慰和支持她的丈夫。但幸好，那位帮助茱莉娅出版烹饪书的茱蒂丝打电话来告诉朱莉她要到朱莉家做客。这无疑是一个巨大的好消息，因为茱蒂丝是一位对茱莉娅而言非常重要的人，如果没有茱蒂丝，茱莉娅就只能在和出版方一次次碰壁、经历一次次搬家也没有放弃写作后，仍然放弃图书出版。

“你看电影这么容易共情么？”刘长健搂着毕男的肩，感受到了毕男因为茱蒂丝寄信告诉茱莉娅她愿意帮助茱莉娅出版她的烹饪书而喜悦的心情。毕男欣喜地像电影中的茱莉娅与丈夫保罗一样，恨不得手舞足蹈。

“你不为他们高兴么？”毕男摁了暂停键，“我只有工作的时候才严肃认真。”

“高兴。”刘长健重新点了两下屏幕，电影继续放映。

这道勃艮第炖牛肉终于出现在屏幕中，这是要为茱蒂丝的到来而准备的菜。朱莉为这道菜精心挑选了牛肉，精确了时间，甚至决定提前一晚做这道菜，只是如果事事顺利那这道菜就不会足够出名，果然，朱莉在凌晨闹钟响的时候睡得正香，第二天早上，这道菜自然因为过了火候失败了。

“我第一次做的时候也失败了。”毕男看着屏幕上黑乎乎的锅子，不禁想起自己第一次尝试做这道硬菜，“其实这道菜也可以不用烤箱，我们明明更习惯于放在火上慢炖，但我还是用了烤箱，那是我第一次用烤箱，根本不知道提前预热和不同热度的道理，糊得彻底。”

“但你应该不会像朱莉一样，以胃疼为由和咱们公司请假来重做一遍，因为根本不会批。”

“后来我没再做过，直到看第二遍的时候才鼓起勇气，趁着放假小火慢炖。”

“最后成功了么？”

“成功了。”但是她的丈夫没有依约准时回家，并且在深夜满身酒气被同事架着回来，她托着满身脂粉香的丈夫和他的同事道谢，把人搬回房间，脱鞋脱袜脱衣服。然后她看到丈夫衬衣领口鲜艳的口红印，也摸到了丈夫外衣兜里写着电话号码的便利贴。

“但是没有吃。”毕男想了想又补充，伴着电影中埃里克和朱莉的争吵。

那道成功了的红酒炖牛肉，是隔了两天才从灶台搬走被她倒掉的。那天以后，毕男第一次和丈夫发生了非常激烈的争吵，像埃里克和朱莉那样。但是电影中，埃里克是爱朱莉的，他希望朱莉可以不要太过于在意茱蒂丝没有应约而来，也不要太过于在意读者会怎么想，她应该在意的是埃里克。而毕男不是，毕男很在意她的丈夫，也希望能够维系他们之间的感情，可是她那段时间忙着从后舱位升到两舱位，而她的丈夫也忙着升职考核。

或许女人永远都是最敏感的那一方，毕男是从细微处发现他们的感情发生了变化。比如他们总约好了一个月要吃两顿烛光晚餐，比如他们一个月里总要有一天去体育馆打打羽毛球，可是慢慢的，忙成了最好的借口，而他们的生活又不是电影。尽管丈夫给她带来了富足而舒适的生活条件，但他们从此回不到过去了，这段以感动开始的婚姻，最终不会走向稳稳的幸福。

“那第三次呢？”

“第三次成功了，而且宾主皆欢。”

虽然从那次以后，毕男没再主动做过这道菜，他们因为那次激烈的争吵，两人又都不愿意让步，关系出现了裂痕，但表面关系总是要维系的。毕男的丈夫成功升职，他要邀请领导和同事到家里共进晚餐，毕男在那一晚完美诠释了作为妻子贤良淑德的四字品质，做了那道红酒炖牛肉，并且在丈夫同事的起哄下和丈夫喝起了交杯红酒，然后拥抱并亲吻。如果不是在人走茶凉后丈夫疲惫地说完累了便倒头就睡，她甚至以为那晚的逢场作戏会假戏成真。

“后来呢？”

“后来，做了很多次，越来越娴熟，知道火候该如何把握是最佳状态，就像那天你吃的那个味道。”毕男后来做了很多次红酒炖牛肉，她没有再失败过，甚至每一次都是非常成功的，她大部分是做给丈夫的同事和领导，后来丈夫成为了领导以后她便做给自己吃。但是她知道，她做的是红酒炖牛肉，根本不是勃艮第炖牛肉，根本不是那晚她跑了好几家超市只为买一瓶出自勃艮第地区的红酒做出来的那道失败的红酒炖牛肉，也不是她早起去肉摊精挑细选买好牛腩慢炖一整天却没吃一口的红酒炖牛肉。就算是500美元的红酒倒入锅中，她也不会再像最初那样，满怀着对丈夫吃到牛肉后而喜悦的期待。

“味道真的不错，不输法餐厅。”

“谢谢。”毕男换了个姿势，侧着靠向刘长健的肩头，听着埃里克温柔地安慰着陷入迷茫的朱莉，他说是朱莉拯救了她自己，而不是她自以为的精神支柱——茱莉娅。毕男几乎是每一次，看到这里，都会被埃里克感动，埃里克实在是太好了，这个男人总是能在妻子最需要他的时候安慰她、给她鼓舞、给她希望、做她的精神支柱和领路人。

“你知道么，第一次看到这里，我感动得哭了。”毕男看到朱莉对着埃里克说出了保罗对着茱莉娅曾说过的相同的话，又一次感动得湿了眼眶。

“You are the butter to my bread,the breath to my life.”刘长健跟着朱莉又念了一遍这句著名的台词，字正腔圆的英音很好听。

“You are the butter to my bread,the breath to my life.”毕男也跟着念了一遍。

“困么？”刘长健摸了摸毕男的头发，吻向她的额头。

“你觉得这部电影怎么样？”毕男反握住了刘长健摸向她腰窝的手，十指相扣。

“挺好的，两段令人羡慕的爱情和婚姻。”是他们两人可望而不可即的婚姻。

“结婚的时候，我以为婚礼是通向幸福的殿堂，没想到婚姻是爱情的坟墓。”

“电影只是电影。”

“可结尾说电影根据真实事件改编。”

“其实电影中最有名的那个台词，我并不喜欢，我喜欢另一句。”刘长健重新坐直，正对着毕男说。

“你喜欢哪一句？”毕男也坐起来，两人就这么相对着坐在床头，仿佛要促膝长谈。

“You know I love you so much,I'm gonna let you take the first bite.”

“为什么？”

“情感是抽象的，但可以具象于行为，我与你相处的每一天，每一道美食，我都愿意也做到了，让你品尝第一口。”刘长健深吸了一口气，像是在给自己做足够的心理建设，最终他还是决定说出下一句，这是成年人亦或是中年男人的一腔孤勇，“这是我来找你的原因。”

刘长健说的时候便直视毕男那双摄人心魂的眼睛。

“你喜欢吃黄油么？”时间像是静止了，掉根针都能听得见声音的静止，直到毕男开口问刘长健，问得莫名其妙。

“一般。”刘长健认真地思考了片刻，回答了这个问题。

“茱莉娅很喜欢黄油，每次做饭都放很多黄油。当然，其实所有外国人都很喜欢吃黄油，他们用黄油抹面包，用黄油煎牛排，用黄油做蛋糕，然后用黄油之于面包比喻爱情的重要性。但是中国人，很少吃黄油，北方人吃馒头和饼，南方人吃米饭，所有人都用植物油或者花生油做饭，根本不需要黄油。”

“所以呢？”刘长健好像明白了毕男的意思。

“所以面包和黄油对我来说一点也不重要。”果然，毕男说的话和刘长健想的几乎一样。

“the breath to my life.”

“我的生命需要用呼吸来维系，但如果有一天，要说爱你。”毕男最终还是要说出积压在心中的、被她放任生长的情愫，“但如果要说爱你。”

她说不下去了。

“我有一个习惯，是每天早上做闭气训练，坚持了很多年，你想试试看么？”刘长健双手搭上毕男的肩膀，将人拉到离自己最近的位置，然后没等毕男开口同意便吻了她，舌头伸进她的口腔，与她交缠，交换着彼此的津液，直到忘记用鼻子呼吸的毕男似乎下一秒便要缺氧晕厥时，他才停止吻她，留给她时间呼吸大量的空气。

“成年人喜欢把秘密藏在烟和酒里，但是有些秘密，还是要说出来。”刘长健掀了被子下地，他走到桌子前，倒了一杯水，先尝了一口，水还是温的。他把水杯递给毕男，然后给自己也倒了一杯水。

“所以你想说什么？”毕男喝了几口便把杯子递给刘长健，问他。

“有些人把爱情当做必须依赖的空气，但爱情不该是这样的，也不止于此，比如我们都没有呼吸，但我们彼此相爱，不是么？”刘长健用完这个反问句，自己也愣了一下，在异国寒冷的夜晚，温暖的房间里，他竟然会说出这样的话，他突然意识到不知不觉中，他已经变得不像曾经的他，是她改变了他。

“你知道咱们的同事都是怎么评价你的么？说你少言寡语，说你不善言辞，说你的生活神秘，说你几乎不社交。最开始我也是这么认为的，但是你改变了我的看法。”其实也不止改变了她的看法，还改变了她对他的想法，但是不碰烟只喝一点酒的毕男，想把一些话藏在心里。

“我能在明天，吃到正宗的勃艮第炖牛肉么？”刘长健重新回到床上，盖好被子，先关掉了自己那一侧的台灯，他不着急闭眼，盯着天花板上墙纸的纹路看了一会，翻了个身把方才躺回床上的人拉到怀里。

“已经是今天了，想吃就下了飞机自己去买酒。”

“不一起么？”

“没空。”

“那现在有空么？”

“嗯？”

或许动人的情话在漂洋过海跑到中国来后，有可能会落得水土不服的下场。

但这天屏住呼吸的法式热吻，足够入乡随俗，没有水土不服。


End file.
